windsofasterreafandomcom-20200214-history
In Plain Sight
In Plain Sight is the fourteenth chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis Following Surtur's capitulation to allow Valon and his group to stay the night in Flagstone, Valon awaits the return of Palus and the others eagerly. As night falls and the torches are lit, he leaves his room, remarking at how the keep seems more alive at night. He returns to the great hall, waiting there for a while before hearing the arrival of Haebin being announced. The vampire arrives with Imma, and Palus is not far behind, exhausted from his journey. Haebin immediately complains about the stink of the candles, wandering about uneasily and showing very apparent dislike for being dragged into the keep. Valon informs Imma that they failed to find Surtur's relic and asks her what she believes to be the best course of action. She suggests checking his bed chambers, but Valon struggles to understand how Surtur maintains such control without the relic with him at all times. He states that he knows of no vampire like him except Haebin, which immediately draws Haebin's ire. Denouncing the comparison, Haebin refuses to help until ordered to, at which point he admits that he knows more about Surtur's family than any others. He explains that he knew Surtur's father, Kkole, and knew Surtur as a child, as Kkagar. He admits to never liking Kkagar and having suggested Kkole kill him as a child. As it turned out, Kkagar killed his father and the rest of his family, dangling their bodies from the walls of the city as trophies. He refuses to go into detail and discuss any further, however. When it is suggested that Surtur cannibalises other vampires, Haebin refutes the idea. There is a brief moment of concern as to whether Gadden accidentally divulged information regarding the waiting legion, prompting Valon to request Imma to go find Gadden to check. After a teasing moment with Valon, she leaves with swaying hips. Valon exerts his frustration on some of the meat, and Palus attempts to help console him by reminding him that it will be worth it. Haebin assumes that the anger is over the food, complaining first of the stale blood, and then suggests that Surtur may not be a vampire at all. It takes Palus and Valon a moment, but they recognize the insinuation and query Haebin about it, at which point Haebin divulges his theory. He explains that the blood is too stale for a vampire to drink, but they agree that Surtur is no shifter based on his lack of appetite for the meat, and not a hybrid owing to his glowing pride. As such, they deduce, with surprise, that Surtur must be an incubus, and are left to speculate as to why he had hidden such a fact. Curious as to how he managed to conceal his identity, or why, the group decides to head to the bedchambers with the intent of confronting Surtur, only to find two guards impeding their progress. Palus and Haebin quickly disable them, but as they move into the room they find an untouched room with layers of dust on the furniture. No one is present, though Haebin quickly identifies blood in the walls and Palus scents food in the air. Following the aroma, he leads the group to the balcony, but there is nothing there and the trail goes dead. As they turn to leave the wind blows the doors shut and slams them closed, and the bed chambers within swirl in a maelstrom of chaos before changing to a different room entirely. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.